Borrones
by Ilwen Malfoy
Summary: A pesar de ser la menor, solía ocupar el lugar de mediadora, como el puente de dos extremos… Ella era el gris entre el blanco y el negro. Y sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que ese estado cuasi nirvánico en Bella no podía significar nada bueno. "-Antes de ir a su habitación, yo que tú, le doy un vistazo al tapiz…"


**Disclaimer: **Aunque me guste jugar a que soy Bellatrix, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sino que son creación de la reina, JK Rowling.

Esta historia participó del reto "Una imagen, una historia" del grupo "La Oreja de Van George", la imagen utilizada es la que pueden observar como portada. La historia va dedicada a ellos, especialmente a Effie... mi Cissy.

* * *

**Borrones**

Cuando Narcissa cruzó las puertas de la Mansión Black, supo que algo no andaba bien.

A simple vista no había nada que lo evidenciara, pero ella veía los detalles saltando a la luz. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue que ningún elfo doméstico fuese a recibirla, ni siquiera podía ver a alguno de ellos dando vueltas por ahí como era costumbre. Lo segundo fue el inusitado silencio que lo envolvía todo. Narcissa podía pecar de inocente, pero no era tonta; sabía que ese silencio sólo podía ser el presagio de una tormenta… o, lo que más temía, el resultado final de una. Un escalofrío cruzó su columna vertebral al momento que reparaba en un nuevo detalle: su hermana mayor, Bellatrix, se encontraba recostada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de dos cuerpos de la sala de estar, con la sombra de una sonrisa relajada en el rostro, mientras se miraba despreocupadamente las uñas de las manos.

Conocía a sus hermanas como a ella misma. A pesar de ser la menor, solía ocupar el lugar de mediadora, como el puente de dos extremos… Ella era el gris entre el blanco y el negro. Y sabía, sin temor a equivocarse, que ese estado cuasi nirvánico en Bella no podía significar nada bueno. Un repentino pánico la invadió y el corazón le galopó con fuerza dentro del pecho_… Andrómeda_.

Tomó envión para subir corriendo las escaleras cuando la voz socarrona de su hermana la detuvo

-Antes de ir a su habitación, yo que tú, le doy un vistazo al tapiz…

La última palabra quedó resonando como un eco dentro de su cabeza y no fue capaz de registrar nada más luego de eso, ni siquiera supo si Bellatrix había dicho algo más; sólo fue consciente de sus pies escalando peldaños, de sus manos raspándose contra las ásperas paredes en un intento de mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando su mente volvió a la realidad y sus ojos hicieron foco nuevamente, se encontraba parada frente a una puerta color caoba que podría reconocer en cualquier sitio. De niña, Cygnus, su padre, solía llevara allí junto a sus hermanas, donde pasaba tardes enteras contándoles historias sobre el origen de su familia, regodeándose y contagiándolas del orgullo por la gran pureza de su sangre, detallándole cada una de las cosas por las cuales eran superiores a los sangresucias o muggles… recordándoles las consecuencias que traía el volverse un traidor. Y ahí entraba en juego el dichoso tapiz. Les había hecho memorizar uno y cada uno de los nombres impresos en él, por orden de descendencia, poniendo especial énfasis en aquellos que habían sido borrados… todos por la misma causa.

Respiró hondo y giró el picaporte. La oscuridad de la habitación le dio la bienvenida y ella dudó si había cerrado los ojos o no. Conocía el lugar a la perfección, por lo que no le costó caminar a tientas por allí. Ni siquiera se molestó en conjurar un_ Lumos_. Cuando se supo cercana al tapiz cerró los ojos con fuerza, adrede… Ojos que no ven…

Extendió su mano hacia el frente y la textura a su tacto le hizo saber que no se había equivocado; bajo sus dedos podía sentir el relieve de los nombres escritos… Sirius, Phineas, Elladora, y el primer borrón. Contó cuatro de ellos antes de llegar a su padre, Cygnus II, casado con Druella Rosier. Al llegar a su línea algo en su interior la hizo comenzar de atrás para adelante: su hermana Bellatrix… ella… y sus rodillas golpeando contra el suelo.

Era tan reciente que el tachón le había quemado las yemas de los dedos. Pero las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro se debían a otro dolor, uno mucho más intenso, más visceral. Eran como mil dagas clavándose en su pecho… o no, hasta eso parecía poco en comparación.

Ahogó un sollozo mordiéndose la mano hecha un puño, lo que ante tan sepulcral silencio, de todos modos, pareció resonar en las cuatro paredes. Escuchó el resollar de la puerta abriéndose y volviéndose a cerrar.

No le fue necesario voltear para reconocer que se trataba de su hermana. No sabía explicarlo, no sabía exactamente que era, pero Bellatrix emanaba algo que interfería en el ambiente tras su paso, algo que cambiaba el aire.

La escuchó chasquear la lengua en desaprobación.

-¿Y después de todo, lloras por ella? ¿A pesar de lo que nos hizo? –Al contrario de lo que sus palabras pretendían simular, dolor era lo que menos expresaba su voz, el tono burlón y victorioso le hacía hervir la sangre, porque sabía que decía la verdad y reconocerlo dolía horrores- No le importamos, no pensó en nosotras, prefirió…

-¡CÁLLATE! –El grito le sonó ajeno, no reconoció su voz enronquecida, no fue consciente de lo que había dicho.

Sintió los dedos de Bellatrix acariciándole suavemente su largo cabello rubio. Ella seguía arrodillada con la cabeza gacha, en un intento de ocultar el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-¡Oh, mi pobre Cissy…! –La dulzura en voz de esa mujer podía resultar escalofriante para cualquiera- No descargues conmigo el odio dirigido hacia otra persona. –Narcissa dejó de sentir las caricias para luego escuchar el taconeo de los pasos alejándose- Todavía puedes encontrarla en su cuarto… -Soltó desde el marco de la puerta, como algo al pasar, sin importancia. Luego se perdió por el pasillo.

Como accionada por un interruptor, Narcissa se paró de un salto y salió disparada.

No se detuvo a acomodar la desprolijidad de sus ropas, ni siquiera a enjuagarse los restos de lágrimas en su rostro, apenas frenó un par de segundos para recuperar el oxígeno tras la corrida antes de irrumpir en la habitación.

Se quedó bajo el arco de la puerta con miedo a dar un paso más, siendo repentinamente consciente por primera vez de a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Allí estaba ella, de perfil, con las facciones de su rostro endurecidas, sin rastro alguno de sentimientos en él. _¿Qué habían hecho de su dulce hermana?_

-¿Madre destruyó tu varita? –Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando la pregunta salió de sus labios. A pesar de la genuina curiosidad no pudo evitar la inyección de veneno en su tono de voz. Andrómeda se giró sobresaltada.

-No. –Respondió con tranquilidad, como si le hubiese preguntado si conocía el paradero de alguno de sus vestidos- No lo hizo. Pero me gusta empacar así.

Narcissa sintió su cuerpo temblar. Clavó la vista en el baúl abierto sobre la cama sobrepasado de cosas y luego dio un vistazo al resto de la habitación, completamente vacía. _Como una muggle_. Su hermana ya se estaba comportando como una _simple y vulgar muggle_.

-Debería haberlo hecho… -siseó entre dientes. Andrómeda descubrió el dolor oculto tras todo el desprecio que le demostraba.

-Cissy, yo…

-¡Yo nada! –Estalló en un grito- ¡Cissy nada! ¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarme así!... ¡No te atrevas a volver a llamarme! –Sabía que probablemente se estuviera comportando como una reina del drama, que sonaría como una niña caprichosa haciendo un berrinche, pero las palabras se le atiborraban en la cabeza incapacitándola de formar un diálogo coherente- ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto? Tú sabías perfectamente lo que pasaría si seguías con eso…

-No seas egoísta

-¿Egoísta? ¿Yo egoísta? –Gimió indignada- ¿Yo soy la que prefiere revolcarse con un sangresucia a sabiendas de las consecuencias que traería? ¡Tú lo elegiste a él sobre nosotras! ¡No te atrevas a llamarme egoísta, Andrómeda!

-Ojalá no existieran tantos prejuicios y no me tuviera que ver en el lugar de tener que escoger… -Si no fuera porque ya un regadero de lágrimas surcaba su rostro, hubiese jurado que se habían atorado todas en su garganta a juzgar por la manera ahogada en que se proyectó su voz.

-¡Pero lo has hecho! Y no hemos sido tu prioridad… Somos tu familia, Andrómeda… y nos dejas por un asqueroso sangresucia

-¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así! –Levantó la voz por primera vez, pero al instante, como si cayera en cuenta de la persona a quien tenía en frente, volvió a suavizarse- Si mi familia me hubiese apoyado con mis sentimientos…

-Tu familia quiere lo mejor para ti –objetó- Un matrimonio con Rabastan, como padre ha escogido para ti, eso es lo mejor que puede pasarte… no terminar como una asquerosa rata muggle casada con uno de ellos

-¡Qué dejes de referirte así! Es mi decisión, Cissy. Si en verdad me aprecias, espero que puedas comprenderme y apoyarme en esto

-Nunca respaldaré algo semejante –replicó

-Entonces está todo dicho… -El dolor y la decepción estaban impresos en su mirada. Narcissa respiró hondo, asintió alzando el mentón y sacó la varita de su túnica. Andrómeda se atemorizó al ver tal acción, pero el hechizo no fue dirigido a ella, para su asombro. Con un solo movimiento, Narcissa quitó del baúl una fotografía que sobresalía de entre la ropa y lo cerró.

-Has escogido, y en tu elección no nos has tenido en cuenta. Como te olvidaste de nosotras al momento de tomarla, creo que no te costará hacerlo por el resto de tu vida –Andrómeda sólo pudo asentir quedamente ante tal sentencia. Le dolía… le dolía horrores… pero ella, como bien su hermana ahora le reprochaba, había tomado una decisión siendo conocedora de las consecuencias que ésta podría acarrearle.

Un sonoro "¡p_lop_!" Sacó a ambas de sus cavilaciones. Frente a ellas se había aparecido Lawre, un viejo elfo doméstico de la familia.

-Señoritas, el ama le ha ordenado a Lawre que acompañe a la traidora a la sangre hacia la salida de la mansión

Narcissa sintió su estómago encogerse al escuchar la manera en la que se referían a su pequeña hermana. Pero aguantó estoica. Era la primera de muchas veces que iba a oírlo… a decirlo.

Notó como Andrómeda pasaba por su lado y tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazarla, de tocarla por última vez, de rogarle que lo pensara mejor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cerró los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior aguantó hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Así, sin siquiera una última mirada.

Llevó la vista hacia sus manos, donde sostenía, con demasiada fuerza, la fotografía que le había quitado a su hermana y rompió en llanto. La llevó contra su pecho, apretándola con fuerza contra él, mientras se dejaba caer en el colchón y su cuerpo convulsionaba a causa de la fuerza de sus sollozos.

Volvió a mirarla. En ella se encontraban las tres: ella al medio de sus dos hermanas, como siempre haciendo de nexus entre las otras dos. No recordaba cuando la habían tomado y eso le rompió un poco más el corazón. Ya no habría más de eso. Andrómeda se había llevado con ella toda posibilidad de nuevas fotografías, de momentos compartidos a diario que por falta de importancia no recordarían.

Una ola de furia la envolvió de repente. La odiaba. Había sido muy egoísta, claro que sí. ¿No había pensado en lo difícil que se haría su vida diaria ahora sin ella? ¿Acaso no la quería lo suficiente? ¿La habría querido alguna vez? Ella la había amado. Habría sido capaz de dar la vida por ella. Se sentía traicionada, utilizada.

Sus dedos tomaron vida propia, y tomando la fotografía por el borde, la rasgaron desprolijamente hasta partirla en dos. La mitad más pequeña cayó en el colchón.

Observó el resultado y se sintió peor. No, no podía borrarla con esa facilidad. Por más que la había arrancado de la fotografía se notaba su ausencia, se notaba la manera brusca y tormentosa en la que había sido arrancada… de la foto… de su vida.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado así, llorando, sujetando la mitad de la fotografía con una mano y con la otra apretando con furia las sábanas, cuando sintió el peso de otro cuerpo tendiéndose a su lado sobre el colchón. Se giró y sin mencionar palabra se abrazó al cuerpo de su hermana Bellatrix, quien no se vio sorprendida por tal arrebato y la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Shhh, ya… ya, pequeña –le susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza lentamente- No lo merece –A Cissy le hubiese gustado decirle que sí, que lo merecía, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada más que no fuera abrazarse a ella con más fuerza- Yo estoy aquí, nunca te dejaré. Ahora seremos sólo tú y yo. Sólo nosotras… como siempre debió haber sido.

Narcissa alzó la cabeza. Bellatrix seguía acariciándole el cabello con paciencia y dulzura, ajena al peso que sus palabras habían tenido en ella. Se perdió por un momento en sus ojos negros y se preguntó cuan malo podía resultar aquello. Quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero al intentarlo divisó el pequeño retazo sobrante de la foto justo al lado de la cabeza de su hermana. La sonrisa de Andrómeda se veía difusa por culpa de las lágrimas, era todo un borrón.

Un borrón.

En eso se había convertido su querida Drómeda en cuestión de minutos… En una foto borrosa. Un borrón en el tapiz. Un borrón en su vida.


End file.
